What is Progeny?
Progeny: Vampire tm is a role-playing aid eco-system developed for use in the SecondLife tm. Allowing your you in SecondLife to experience Lifestyle Role-play from the shadows of the eternal night. By feeding upon the life force of others. vampires stalk the night for ages, maybe even eternity. Progeny: Vampire has set itself the goal of being the best vampire based role-playing simulation in SL, and according to many of its participates is well on the way to achieving this. The system is currently in advanced open beta, and is invitation only, to play you must be invited by an existing player. Progeny: Vampire is a system; developed by lovers of vampire lore for lovers of vampire lore. While there are or will be many toys, add-ons and accessories available for purchase within the system, the system itself is free to play. Progeny: Vampire is unique within Second Life, the most realistic Vampire RP system ever and it will not cost you a single linden unless you wish it to. The main goal of a vampire within the Progeny: Vampire system, is survival. All Vampires need blood to survive. They bite humans or each other and drink their blood to survive. They do not have to ask permission, there are no annoying bite requests as in other systems. Progeny vampires seduce their intended victims, take them private and attack (this is often far more pleasant than it sounds). Beyond this, it is a challenge to fit into vampire society and thrive in your house or struggle against oppression, or even to go it alone as an outcast. vampires in the Vampire Progeny framework are part of a Blood Line or subspecies of vampire. The Blood Line and all it's traits, are inherited from the given vampire's sire, just as the sire also inherited them from his or her own sire. Each Blood Line is headed by a Patriarch or Matriarch Vampire who is the original vampire of that Blood Line. Known as the Arch Vampires, are the most ancient and powerful of all vampires. Legend has it that each of these six vampires was gifted with vampirism by the Lord of Devils, Lachiel himself. And the traits shared by all within are derived from the very nature of the given Arch Vampire and how his or her own physical makeup interacts with the dark power of the diabolic blood, creating a unique subspecies. Vampire society within the Vampire: Progeny framework is governed primarily by the Great Houses. Each house often liked to a small kingdom or city state, usually ruled by a King or Queen, often rules a large area of territory, and the vampires within are a close knit family. While each of the Great House's itself though mostly autonomous does belonging to one of the Greater Vampire Clans. The Greater Vampire Clans are entire nations of vampires, made up of a number of Great Houses, and lead by ancient and powerful vampires. Each of the revered Arch Vampires themselves lead a Greater Vampire Clan. The Clans make alliances with each other and declare war upon each other in a never ending struggle to rule the night. The Progeny: Vampire System is invitation only. As such, the only way to become involved in the system is to be introduced by an existing player. While becoming embraced and reborn as a vampire is free of charge, the ability to sire new vampires is gained over time thus, the Gift of Vampirism has value and is something taken seriously by your potential sire. Vampires old enough to embrace their own progeny often make potential progeny wait and earn their trust and respect before imparting the gift of immortality.